


Our Summer Vacation

by LuvBusters



Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: Alcohol Usage, Don’t Let Peter and Janine drink and Sing Karaoke, F/M, Humor, Language, Sexual Situations, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuvBusters/pseuds/LuvBusters
Summary: Janine and the guys get the opportunity to take a vacation in the Poconos. But things don’t go quite as expected.
Relationships: Egon Spengler/Janine Melnitz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Our Summer Vacation

It’s the end of August. The warm weather is still holding on. Summer isn’t usually that busy for the Ghostbusters, but this summer has been unusually hectic. The guys had just returned from their latest call. As they were tiredly unloading the equipment, they saw Janine on the phone.

Peter rolled his eyes. “Man, I hope that call ain’t bad! I need a break!” he whined.

“Oh my gosh! Are you SERIOUS?!” she squealed.

“Nah, sounds like a personal call,” Winston replied casually.

“I’m too tired to even fuss about personal calls on company time,” Peter said. He made his way to the lockers where he started removing his jumpsuit.

Ray headed to the containment unit with the traps while Egon and Winston were taking care of the packs. 

“Wow! I can’t believe this! The guys will LOVE IT!” she continued enthusiastically. “Do we owe you anything? Really?! Thanks Ma! Tell Daddy, too! I will! Thanks! Love you too!” She hung up the phone, looking at the men who were anxiously staring at her. 

“So, your family is checking in on you again?” Egon asked, smirking a bit. 

She shot him a sly grin. “No. Actually, Mom called to tell me that her and Dad had reserved some rooms at a resort in the Poconos. My sister Doris and her family were gonna go with our folks for a vacation. But, Dad has come down with a bad late summer cold and my nephew Victor has the chickenpox. It’s too late to cancel and still get their money back, and they don’t wanna lose their money. So they’ve offered the rooms to me and you guys! We can take the vacation!” She was standing and practically squealing with excitement by this point. 

The guys’ eyes were wide as saucers. 

“We could really use a vacation!” Ray shouted.

“I’ll agree with that!” Egon added.

“Come on, Pete! Whaddya say?” Winston asked.

“Like you have to ask?!” he shouted. “Janine, how soon are these reservations?”

“Next week! I’ll clear the schedule!” she replied. 

**********************************  
The reservations were for Wednesday through Sunday. Janine had kept the schedule clear and had also rented a minivan for them to use. She pointed out that Ecto would be too conspicuous and they were trying to relax. 

She had packed her things and brought them with her to work Tuesday. She told the guys that she’d sleep on the couch in the rec room and be up bright and early the next morning to get going. 

They were sitting in the kitchen eating Chinese takeout.

“So, what’s the room set up?” Winston asked.

“Yeah, you and Spengs gonna share a bed?” Peter asked, wiggling his eyebrows. 

Egon blushed and almost choked on some noodles.

Janine smirked back. “Actually, there’s two rooms: one room with a queen bed and a suite with two double beds and a sleeper sofa. I’ll take the smaller room which was gonna be my parents’ room. You guys can decide who sleeps where in the bigger one. My sister, her husband and their son were gonna take that one.”

“Sounds good to me!” Ray said excitedly.

“I’m just looking forward to getting an actual vacation,” Egon said.

“Yes! We all need one after the last few months!” Janine agreed.

*************************  
As they arrived at the resort, everyone was very excited. 

“Oh wow! Look at this place!” Ray gushed as he looked out of the window.

“Yeah, real classy!” Winston added.

“Your folks have class; what the hell happened to YOU, Melnitz?!” Peter teased.

Janine didn’t say a word, only lifted her middle finger at him while sticking out her tongue.

Winston parked the car and they all waited outside while Janine checked them in. Her mother had already called and explained the situation to the desk clerk. She was given the room keys, and she returned to the guys who were taking in the sights. 

“Ok! I’ve got the room keys and the parking decal. Let’s get situated and hit the pools!” Janine announced excitedly. 

Once they had all settled in, they headed for the indoor pool area. Janine was wearing a modest one piece (which Egon was thankful for; too much skin showing would have flustered him more than he already was). The guys had on their swim trunks and T-shirts.

Janine claimed a beach chair while the guys just piled their shoes and towels in the chair next to hers. She took a moment to sit and look over the brochure the desk clerk had given her at check in, not paying any attention to guys as they removed their shirts and headed to the pool.

“I thought you wanted to swim?” Peter asked casually.

“I do; I just wanna look at …. the ….,” her voice trailed off as she looked up, her eyes locking onto Egon’s toned abs as he was throwing his shirt onto the beach chair. 

Peter saw his chance for a good teasing. “Janine, you’d better close your mouth before a bug flies in!” He then laughed as he headed to the pool. 

She shook her head and tried to focus on the brochure. Egon hovered next to her, for once fully aware of his effect he was having on the lovely redhead. Like Peter, he also wanted to tease her just a bit but much more subtly. 

“What are you reading?” he asked.

She finally managed to find her voice again, still staring at the brochure. “Umm, just checking out the places to eat around here. Looks like they have a restaurant here but there’s some other fun looking places nearby!” She handed the brochure to Egon. 

“Hmmm, these all look very nice! This place looks interesting: Shenanigans.” He showed Janine the picture. 

“Oooh! They have karaoke!!” she squealed. 

“Oh, well …. I thought it looked festive and the food looks good,” Egon said, a bit uneasy about the ideas this just gave Janine. He doesn’t mind going out to unwind but going somewhere like that where Peter and Janine have access to liquor and open microphones has the potential to become very interesting. 

“Let’s go there one night! Please?” Janine begged. 

Of course, Egon couldn’t say no to those beautiful blue eyes. “Sure, I think that would be nice.”

Janine happily jumped up and went over to the edge of the pool. Peter, Ray and Winston waded over time her. 

“What’s up, Janine?” Ray asked. 

“Egon saw a great place we can go out to dinner at one night! It has drinks, the food looks good and they have karaoke!” 

“YES!” Peter shouted, pumping a fist into the air.

“Sounds awesome!” Winston agreed.

“Yeah! Maybe tomorrow night?” Ray suggested. 

Egon joined Janine by the side of the pool. “So, tomorrow night we’re going to Shenanigans?”

“Yep!” Janine replied.

“Ok, now come on in, Red! The water is great!” Peter said, acting like he was going to pull Janine into the pool.

She jumped back, almost stumbling. “No! I can’t swim!”

Egon assisted her in standing. “Then let’s enter by the stairs,” he suggested, pointing to the shallow end. 

*****************************  
They stayed at the pool for an hour then decided to get an early dinner. The group ate at the restaurant located within the resort. After dinner, they returned to their rooms, ready to crash. It had been a tiring drive, and everyone was looking for some early shut eye. 

The next day, the guys returned to the pool area while Janine had gone to a spa session. Egon endured teasing from the others (mostly Peter) that she could’ve saved her money and just asked Egon for a massage. 

The rest of the afternoon was filled with different activities: water park, bowling and finally a few games of billiards. 

By the evening, everyone was ready for dinner, drinks and fun. The restaurant Shenanigans was only a few miles away so they took their rental van. They enjoyed great food; Peter and Janine had tossed back a few drinks. 

“Hey, it’s karaoke time!” Peter announced, a bit loudly. There were already a few people talking to the DJ about what songs they wanted to sing. Peter stood and made his way over. 

“He’s walking pretty good for somebody who’s a little more tipsy than usual,” Winston said with a laugh.

Janine jumped up from her seat and met Peter at the DJ booth.

“It’s Janine I’m concerned about,” Egon muttered. “She’s been giggling for the last ten minutes.”

“She’s just trying to relax,” Ray said. 

“Yes, but she’s been giggling over nothing! Just random moments.”

“Well, let’s see how they both hold up on stage,” Winston suggested. “If it gets too ridiculous, we’ll get ‘em down.”

Janine came back to the table and flopped down into her chair. Egon helped steady her. “I’m gonna go after Peter!” she yelled, more loudly than necessary. She then grabbed her martini glass and threw back the rest of it in one go. “Damn! That one kicked my ass!” She then giggled.

“Perhaps it’s because that’s your third one!” Egon replied sternly. 

Janine waved her hand dismissively. “Nahhh, just more liquor in that one!” 

She attempted to order a fourth drink, but Egon stopped the waitress. “Thank you, but I believe she’s had enough.” The waitress smiled, nodded and left.

“You’re no fun!” Janine pouted. 

Peter was in the middle of “Hit Me with Your Best Shot” when he staggered backwards a bit. Once he finished, he announced, “Yep! That one hit me hard!” The crowd laughed and cheered his performance. “Thank you, Thank you! Now, give it up for our lovely friend Janine Melnitz!” 

Janine jumped up from her seat and ran up to the stage. Peter happily handed her the microphone and returned to his seat with the guys at the table. 

“Oooh, play “Girls Just Wanna Have Fun!” she instructed the DJ. As she started swaying to the music, the guys realized exactly just how drunk she was.

“I don’t think Janine should be singing,” Ray whispered to Winston.

“Just hope that one song is the only one she wants to sing,” he replied.

Unfortunately, she requested one more song: “I Wanna Dance With Somebody” by Whitney Houston. As the song played, Janine took the microphone and walked the short distance to the table where the guys were sitting. 

Janine sauntered over and leaned down while she looked at Egon as she sang the chorus, “I wanna dance with somebody, somebody who loves me.”

Peter was laughing hysterically while Ray and Winston stifled their own laughter. Egon - the poor man was blushing profusely while leaning as far back in his chair that he could get. 

Janine continued belting out the song. As she headed back to the stage, she looked directly at Egon again as she sang, “I need a man who'll take a chance  
On a love that burns hot enough to last ……”

She then started to giggle, eventually erupting into a fit of laughter. It got so bad, the DJ slowly turned down the song Janine was singing while simultaneously starting up another song. As other people began to take the dance floor, Winston got up to help her off the stage. 

He had one arm around her waist while holding her hand with the other. “Come on Janine. Let’s go have a seat and get some water, ok?”

She continued laughing. Winston made sure she was steady before he returned to his own seat. Peter had calmed down. He leaned over to Egon.

“So Spengs, how was your serenade?” He then burst into another round of laughter. 

Egon gave his friend an icy glare. “I enjoyed it quite well, thank you.” He then turned to glance at Janine. She was staring blankly ahead, not focusing on anything in particular. 

Winston and Ray noticed it, too.

“How about we start heading back to the hotel?” Ray suggested. 

“Yeah, Janine looks like she’s gonna pass out,” Winston agreed. 

“And I suspect that Peter is going to be out as soon as he hits the bed,” Egon added.

Winston helped Janine to the car while Ray and Egon dealt with Peter.

“Awww, c’mon guys! Just one more drink,” he whined. 

“You’ve had plenty,” Ray said. He helped Egon get Peter in the front seat with Winston behind the wheel. 

Janine was in the back with Ray and Egon. They noticed that she was eerily quiet and stared out of the window. 

As they got to the hotel, Ray saw Janine to her room while the others returned to theirs. “Are you gonna be ok? You look kinda upset?” he asked worriedly.

She gave him a weary smile. “Thanks, I’ll be ok.” She waved him off as she sat down on the bed. 

Ray left and went to the guys’ room. As predicted, Peter had made a straight line for the bed and had collapsed. He was already snoring. 

“Guys, I’m really worried that something is going on with Janine,” Ray said. “She looked like she was either ready to throw up or burst into tears!”

“I’ve never seen her drink that much before; should we check on her?” Winston asked.

“I’ll go,” Egon offered. 

“Are you sure?” Winston asked.

“Yes, I believe I understand why she’s upset.” He then left and headed to Janine’s room. 

Ray looked at Winston. “You think this is it? Is he finally gonna tell her how he feels? I mean, we can see it; can he?”

Winston shrugged his shoulders. “I sure hope so, or else things are gonna be really tense at the firehouse.”

Egon knocked on Janine’s door. “Janine? It’s Egon. May I come in?”

A few seconds passed and then he heard footsteps coming towards the door. Slowly, it opened with Janine standing there. She was still wearing her denim shorts and light pink T-shirt. It was still a bit damp from where she had spilled her water over herself earlier. “Hey,” she said as she motioned for him to come in.

Egon stepped inside her room, gently closing the door behind him. He could see that Janine had been crying; her eyes were red and puffy, her cheeks flushed. He took her by the hand and led her over to the small couch in the living room area. They sat down but he continued holding her hand. “Please tell me what’s wrong,” he gently pleaded.

“I’m such a mess and after tonight, I’ll probably need to resign!” She cried, tears falling down her cheeks.

“Why would you think that?!” 

Janine looked at him, slightly shocked. “After my humiliating display tonight?! Are you SERIOUS?! I was very, very tipsy but not so wasted that I don’t remember what I did!” She covered her face with her hands and began crying again.

Egon reached up and tenderly pulled her hands away from her face. She looked at him as she tried to stifle her snubs. He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, slowly becoming more demanding. 

Janine’s snubs eventually subsided as she allowed Egon to pull her up against his chest. She moaned lightly as they kissed. When he broke away, he had that smile on his face and that eyebrow arched - the look that makes Janine’s heart flutter and makes her think she’s going to spontaneously combust. 

“Egon, what are you trying to say?” she said as she was still trying to catch her breath.

“I’m trying to say a few things: first of all, I love you. Second, I apologize for hiding my feelings from you, and I will no longer do so. Third, I truly did enjoy your performance. I am not accustomed to public displays such as that. And my fourth and final reason is: I’ve been watching you for the last hour wearing that semi wet T-shirt. You are quite attractive and that shirt clearly shows it. I’ve been dying to get you out of it.”

Janine had to remind herself to breathe. She even blinked several times to assure herself that she wasn’t dreaming. Without a second thought, she removed her shirt, leaving only her lacy white bra and denim shorts. 

Egon quickly reached around her and pulled her to him again. Janine’s arms wrapped around him as he kissed and nipped at her neck while his hands unhooked her bra, dropping it onto the floor. She released him and sat back a bit to let him look at her. However, this time, Egon is more a man of action than observation. He gently cupped a breast in his hand and proceeded to kiss and suck on it while kneading the other breast with his free hand. 

Janine tossed her head back and placed a hand on the back of Egon’s head, encouraging him to continue. “Ohhhh, Egon!” she whispered.

He suckled the other breast for a moment before sitting up and leaning in to whisper to Janine: “You sang that you wanted a love hot enough to last - this is it.” He leaned her down on the sofa, his hands making quick work of the button on her denim shorts. He slid them along with her panties off, tossing them to the floor as well. 

Egon hovered above her, planting soft kisses on her temple and lips as his hand reached between her legs. She felt his fingers seeking out a certain spot, gasping when he found it. 

Janine’s nails dug lightly into his shoulders as he stimulated her clit. Her hips started to grind against his hand, her breath becoming ragged. “Oh God, Egon! Please! I need you! PLEASE!” she begged.

He stopped for a moment to quickly unfasten his pants and removed them. Janine was quickly removing his shirt. He whipped off his T-shirt from underneath as well as his boxers. Egon then hovered above Janine again as he guided his member into her. 

Janine’s back arched and her fingers dug again into his shoulders as she allowed herself to get lost in the wonderful bliss of this moment.

They soon found their rhythm and before he knew it, Egon was pumping hard and fast as he felt the beginning of his orgasm building. But he wanted Janine to come first so he used every ounce of willpower he had to hold his back. He could tell she was close as her voice had risen not only in pitch but also her moans were closer together. 

Janine was holding onto Egon’s shoulders as if her life depended on it. He felt so good, filling her completely. She never wanted this moment to end but she was about to come with an almighty force; she wasn’t able to hold it back any longer. She raised her head off the couch as she looked into Egon’s eyes, their love for each other reflecting in their eyes. She gave one last push of her hips and laid her head back down on the couch as she came violently. 

Egon then began thrusting harder once Janine had finished with her orgasm. He couldn’t hold back any longer. His hands grasped her hips as he thrusted over and over. “Oh Janine! I …. I …. NNNGHHHHH!” he growled as his orgasm washed over him. His member jerked a few times, then he rested his head against Janine’s breasts as he caught his breath.

Janine moaned in ecstasy as her fingers trailed lightly over his shoulders. “Oh that was amazing!” she whispered as she ran her fingers through his hair along the back of his head. She then kissed his temple. “I love you, Egon.”

He raised his head and smiled. “I love you, too.” He then kissed her on the lips. He slowly pulled out and laid down beside her as best he could on the small couch.

As much as Janine loved this moment, the bed was bigger and far more comfortable. “Egon, could we possibly move to the bed?” she asked timidly, not wanting to spoil this special moment.

“Yes, I believe that would be better,” he replied, smiling warmly. 

Once they got to the bed and resumed their cuddling position, he noticed Janine seemed upset. “Is everything ok? You don’t seem as happy as you should be.”

She smiled weakly. “And how happy do you think I should be?”

He grinned smugly. “Considering the fact that we just made love, I expected you to be happier ….. ecstatic, actually.”

Janine sat up, pulling the sheet up around her. “I’m sorry; I’ve taken this moment - such a special and romantic moment - and shot it straight to hell!” She covered her eyes and started sobbing. 

Egon sat up and hugged his arms around her. “Shhh, you most certainly have not,” he gently chided. “Please tell me what’s going on.”

She calmed down and looked at him. “I’m sorry. I had too much to drink and now, I’m emotional.”

“About what?”

“Just a bunch of junk that’s happened over the years. The last couple of relationships I’ve had were bad. I got dumped, cheated on and flat out rejected. I’ve always had a fear deep down that if you and I ever got together, I’d eventually screw it up.” She started crying again. 

Egon’s chin rested on the top of her head. “That’s ironic; that’s one reason I’ve waited so long to tell you that I love you. I was afraid that I would mess it up.”

Janine cuddled closer up to Egon as she continued. “I’m also surprised you guys haven’t fired me yet. I got fired once when I was working part time to help pay for college. It was a retail store; I got feisty with a customer. But she was being a pain in the ass! And I was nineteen - young and stupid!”

Egon chuckled lightly. “Well, that feisty temper of yours is actually one reason we’ve kept you!”

She looked up at him in shock. “Really?!”

“Yes! Peter had told Ray and I that whoever we hired to be our receptionist had to be able to handle crazy walkins who wanted to snoop around and to make the slow paying clients pay up. When he got you a bit ‘perturbed’ during your interview, your response proved that you were the right person!”

Janine smiled, a genuine smile. “Well, he did say that my knowledge of shorthand was outdated.”

“Yes, but you immediately argued that it was required for your Associate Degree and that you excelled in the courses!”

“Glad my temper finally paid off!”

“Agreed. You don’t have to worry about being rejected or fired. I love you the way you are.” He kissed her again on the lips and slowly guided her back down onto the bed. He pulled Janine back up against him.

“Are you gonna stay here tonight?” she asked seductively. 

Egon smiled. “I believe I have to.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s possible that you’re still somewhat intoxicated. And I may need to make love to you again once you’re sober - so you don’t forget by morning.” He gave her an innocent smile. 

Janine smiled back. “Hmmm, that is a good reason. But do you need to let the others know?”

“They’re smart; they’ll figure it out.” Egon gently rolled her onto her back while he hovered above her. Soon, they were beginning their second round of lovemaking.

**********************  
The rest of their trip was extremely relaxing. Of course, Egon and Janine endured good natured teasing from the others, especially Peter. But overall, everyone was so happy the couple had finally gotten together. If for no other reason, the trip was worth it.


End file.
